


before I close my eyes

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gender Issues, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jealousy, Lots of tears, Other, Patience Reader, Percy Being an Idiot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Percy Jackson, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, They almost breakup, Transgender, major feels, trans percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: The smell of bleach and rubber filled my mouth and my eyes were dotting cautiously around the room. My feet tapped against the vinyl flooring as I tried to calm my fast beating heart.I was waiting outside the hospital room, twitching and fiddling my fingers in agitation.Today was Percy’s last operation. And I was both excited and concerned. The operation of changing a man's genitals to a woman was long and painful.





	before I close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little different. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy : D

 

❁

The walls were white. Professional and cavalier. Almost daunting as they stretched on for hundreds of meters and dropped off into another T-intersection.

 The smell of bleach and rubber filled my mouth and my eyes were dotting cautiously around the room. My feet tapped against the vinyl flooring as I tried to calm my fast beating heart.

 I was waiting outside the hospital room, twitching and fiddling my fingers in agitation.

 Today was Percy’s last operation. And I was both excited and concerned. The operation of changing a man's genitals to a woman was long and painful.

That much I knew. And I knew the risks of an SRS, and how quickly things could spiral. I didn’t want Percy to get hurt and I was on edge for the entire procedure.

And I also knew Percy was really nervous about the entire situation. Years into our relationship and I’d had no idea that Percy was uncomfortable in his own skin. How upset he would get in social environments because he felt like he didn’t belong.

It made me feel like a horrible girlfriend. How I’d never noticed how seemingly uncomfortable he looked after sex, how he hated showing his skin to anyone but myself behind closed doors.

I should have noticed the signs, I knew he was upset and I had approached him. But I was terrible at comforting people. It was never my strong suit, I much more liked cheering people up that hitting the real questions.

I guess you could call me socially inept. But I didn’t want to come off as fake and tell him everything was going to be okay when clearly, it **wasn’t**.

Eventually, he was the one that came to me about being transgender. Thinking I would break up with him and that I would be upset.

I was appalled he’d think I’d do anything like that. Percy Jackson was Percy Jackson and I loved him no matter size or gender.

He seemed beyond relieved. We’d shed tears together, kisses and hugs. But from that day on, I was so much more aware of Percy. I tried to be as supportive as I could, telling him how great he looked, explaining things to him because of his dyslexia and helping him manage his hormonal therapy.

Percy wasn’t the most organised person, and when he started taking estrogen pills I had organised them all so he wouldn’t lose them. I planned all of his doctor's appointments and waited outside every single mental evaluation consultation.

I wouldn’t call myself protective, but I noticed that somehow, our rolls had swapped in the relationship. I was snarking at people who looked at him the wrong way, I was the one that held his hand not him holding mine and I was constantly getting jealous.

I wondered what Percy thought about the entire ordeal. Did he hate the change? Did he think I was pitying him? I’d had alot of doubts about how I was supposed to treat Percy, but he hadn’t complained so I hadn’t stopped being proactive.

Percy had been subjected to multiple surgeries before this one. But this was the biggest, the last of his surgeries. When he would finally be the person he wanted to be.

Lots of doctors had informed me about the recovery process not only physically but mentally and emotionally. They told me not to take it too harshly if Percy was uncomfortable around me and refused sex.

Sex hadn’t even crossed my mind. Which made me wondered just how awful other couples could have been to their significant other through the healing process.

I get that sex is an important part of a relationship. But this entire situation was hinged on the fact that they weren’t happy with their gender and the organs that came with it.

“He’s awake.” Someone called from the door, making me jump from my self-destructive monologue. I jumped in my seat and I felt my heart jumble awkwardly in my chest.

I got to my feet and followed the doctor through the whitewashed two-way swinging doors. The room was on the third floor, looking out over New York, which was hilted in darkness.

I turned as soon as I got in the door and looked over at Percy. He was sitting in a hospital bed, wearing the customary scrubs and had IV drips in his arms.

His green eyes were bleary from hours of being comatose. The doctor beside me smiled when a looked washed across my face.

“He’s still coming down from the aftermath of the general anaesthesias. We’ve put him on some painkillers as well so he might not be all there in the head yet.”

I smiled and nodded. I thanked the doctor and immediately bounded over to him with new found energy.

I sat down beside him in a desk chair and scooted myself closer, getting a better look at his pale face and messy hair.

I scooped his hand into my own and pressed my lips to his palm. His eyes widened and a small smile reached the corners of his lips.

“Hey there…” I whispered into his skin.

“…H-Hey.” He croaked out, his voice barely even a whisper. I smiled at him lovingly and threaded our fingers together, pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles.

“How are you feeling?”

“…Trash.” Was his short reply. I grinned at him and a laugh escaped me.

❁

 “Percy,” I called from the couch as I heard him scrounging around in the pantry for food. The soft sound of doors opening from the suction of the cold fridge and the twist of chip bags made me turn.

The lights were off and the only brightness in the entire house was coming from the television which was playing late night talk shows and old cartoons.

“Come sit with me,” I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear me from across the room. I was scared to gauge his reaction because he’d been avoiding me for weeks now.

Ever since he got back from the hospital he was cordial and almost civil with me. Like I was a polite acquaintance and not his lover.In the mornings he would get out of bed early, shower and eat in silence just to avoid talking to me.

Anytime we were on the couch together, he would be hesitant to reach my gaze let alone touch me. I knew the doctor told me to take it easy on him because this kind of process was hard on everyone.

But Percy wouldn’t even look at me anymore.

“Hungry?” I asked as I unwrapped the blanket from around my shoulders and shimmied over so he could sit.

“Just a bit.” He murmured, a hand full of red liquorice. I felt the couch indent as he sat down and crossed his legs. I pulled the blanket back over us and stayed right where I was.

“How have you been feeling?” I asked, keeping my eyes trained on the television screen, too terrified to meet his gaze as hundreds and hundreds of dystopian thoughts rushed around inside my head.

“Better,” Percy mumbled, flustered beyond recognition from the deep cherry that had painted across his face.

“Everything's working properly?” I queried as I reached over and took a small liquorice bullet from his bowl and popped it into my mouth.Percy sucked in a breath and sank back into the couch.

“…Yes.” Was his meek response. I got the feeling he didn’t want to talk so I turned my attention back to the screen and swallowed down the lump in my throat.

❁

It’d been months since then and things had gotten better and more challenging all at once. Percy was less shy around me and more active in our relationship. Sometimes he’d wrap his arms around me and let me hug him, sometimes I’d even get a kiss on my cheek for my efforts.

I’d missed those gorgeous green eyes and now I saw them every time I woke up. Apparently, Percy was most active in embraces when he was unconscious because almost every morning I’d wake up tangled in his arms.

But Percy was changing yet again. I noticed small changes, his eyelashes were longer and more defined, which didn’t make him look exactly feminine, just more handsome.

His body and facial hair had practically withered and faded and the muscles around his shoulders and abdomen were less hard and more smooth.

His skin was as soft as silk and it was almost irresistible not to hug him whenever he came sluggishly walking out of our bedroom with bed hair and an adorable yawn.

“What are you making?” Percy calls from the bedroom doorway. Our apartment wasn’t very big, in fact, it was almost impossible for two people to live in it. The SRS had cost a lot of money, I’d had to borrow some from my parents and Percy and I had to work very late into the night to afford the procedure.

“Cookies.” I hummed as I popped open the whitewashed oven and slipped the tray inside. I was wearing a red stitched up apron my mother used to wear when she made me treats when I was young.

It was a present from her mother and she decided that she wanted to pass it down through generations. And try as I may, the smell of flour and brown sugar never left the article of clothing.

“The…blue kind?” Percy said with that famous smug grin. I leant up and peeled the oven mitts from my fingers.

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” I teased as I picked up the chopping board and ran into under the faucet.

“Is that a challenge (L: N)?” Percy said as he walked over. He was wearing his orange CHB tee-shirt with his beaded necklace and some jeans. 

Annabeth had called me up and explained that there was a surplus of new demigods that needed training. Naturally, they needed their best swordsman, which was none other than Percy Jackson.

I rolled my eyes at him as he wrapped his tanned arms around my hips and pulled me into his pelvis. The action shocked me, Percy was never this touchy so sudden. I tried to hide the surprise in my expression as a redness went to my ears.

“Possibly,” I said meekly as his nose nuzzled into the back of my neck and he wrapped his arms tighter around my front like he was hugging a teddy bear.

I felt him inhale against my nape and then his lips stretched into a smile. I tried to reach forward for the bowl I’d used to mix the ingredients but Percy grunted and pulled me back again.

I felt like a rag doll. So instead of trying to get work done, I slumped against him

“Sleep well?” I piped up as I leant back into his arms, it felt so nice to be wrapped up in his embrace. It’d been so long since I’d felt this safe and warm.

“Good enough.” He replies nipping at my neck softly. He twists me in his arms like a toy ballerina until I’m facing him and then he wraps his arms around the small of my back and buries his face into my neck.

I had no idea what to make of the affection. So I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him back gently. Percy seemed happy with my reaction and he hummed

“Someones in a flirty mood,” I mumbled as he pressed his lips to my temple softly like he was trying to convey his emotions through one small act.He didn’t respond, he just held me tighter.

Our little show of affection didn’t last long, unfortunately. Percy’s pocket vibrated and he broke our hug to answer his phone. Turns out it was Annabeth and he needed to get to camp ASAP.

Percy said his goodbyes and was out the door in a couple minutes. Once he left I allowed myself to sigh and my heart to settle. I was glad to say we’d made progress but sad that we’d been interrupted.

Oh well…

At least I’d gotten cuddles out of it.

❁

 This had been the first party we’d been to since his surgery. And it wasn’t overly exclusive either. The thump of loud music rattled the tables as people jumped around clumsily and danced.

The tables were clogged up with snack foods, drinks and cups. I could see Leo lighting up fires around the pool deck and making people squeal with laughter.

Jason and Piper were chilling near the pool in deck chairs, laughing and goofing around with Nico and Reyna. Chiron was schooling kids in Pinochle across the pool in the game room.

It was Annabeth’s birthday and she’d invited the seven, and most of the other demigods at camp along with some of her college friends, Chiron, her father and her cousin Magnus.

There were so many jumping and vibrating bodies that it was hard to keep watch of Percy. I’d spot him every now and then in a merge of people, either cracking jokes or dancing with his friends.

I felt out of place. I wasn’t a demigod, I was just a mortal who was able to see through the mist. And being here, I felt like I wasn’t on the same level as everyone else. Even Annabeth’s college friends were having more fun then I had, and they didn’t know anyone.

I sat at a table, staring into my cup of coke and whiskey. And bobbed my head to the catchy music. It wasn’t really my type of sound, but I was digging it and it was also distracting me from Percy and Annabeth.

They’d been cooped up at the edge of the pool for over an hour now, dangling their legs into the cool surface. They were just laughing and splashing each other without a care. At first, I was okay with them hanging out, but then they started touching each other.

Like hands, arms and shoulders. Which then progressed into cheeks and thighs and wrists. I didn’t want to make a scene by breaking it up because this was Annabeth’s nineteenth birthday party and I didn’t want to be the reason why it was ruined.

Eventually, I couldn’t look at them anymore. My heart was burning with pain and jealousy. It was like something heavy was pushing down on my chest, grabbing my neck and forcing me underwater until I drowned.

How is it that he was more comfortable around Annabeth and allowed her to do things with him that had taken months for me to even get a glimpse of.

I’d put in the effort, I’d been by his side through thick and thin and he just tossed me away like I was nothing. He didn’t even know that he was hurting me.

I got up, swallowed down the rest of my drink numbly and left. No explanation, no big deal, no drama. I hailed a taxi and held in the hurt through the bumpy ride home.

I got home, opened the door and stumbled into our bedroom. I face planted into the sheets, not caring if I stained it with makeup and balled my eyes out until I had no more tears to shed.

❁

 

Just as I thought things were getting better. Everything went downhill. After the incident at the party, _I_ was the reserved one. I was quiet, sneaky, and uncomfortable in the house. I wouldn’t go within a metre radius of Percy because the longer I looked into those green eyes the more I hurt.

He looked like a kicked puppy. And whenever he tried to explain his actions, I would just nod and accept his apologies without hearing the entire story. I didn’t _want_ to hear the entire story.

He’d get angry with me, tell me I was forgiving him to easily and that I should be angry, that I should yell at him and break things. Then he’d break down into tears and leave the house for hours on end.

I could feel our relationship was treading on thin ice and rusty metal. Sooner or later something would twist and snap and then we’d both be falling.

So I busied myself with late shifts and long hours. Not only did it give me a legitimate excuse to not see Percy, but it was slowly chipping away at the doctors' bills.

Percy was out during the day as well. Whenever he had college studying he’d leave without warning. But he’d always tell me when he had to train new demigods at camp.

I tried multiple times to dig into his brain just to find out what he was thinking. His expressions were impossible to read these days, he always has this strange washed look on his face.

Like guilt and fear sewing into his pores. A muteness had invaded our relationship and both of us were too scared to talk about it in fears of our love crumbling to pieces. 

I was thinking about all these things at 3 in the morning. It was hard sleeping next to the person I was constantly thinking about. I sighed through my nose and wrapped the blankest harder around me, feeling the pulse of his warmth on the other side of the bed.

The window was popped open and I could smell the faint scent of wet concrete and the cool breeze. You couldn’t see the moon over the tall buildings but I could feel its presence.

I closed my eyes and settled into the mattress, trying desperately to welcome sleep.

“I’m sorry.” Percy’s voice cut through the silence and I almost jumped in surprise. I sucked in a breath and turned my attention across from me as Percy sat up and ran a hand through his hair, his bare chest was glistening with sweat.

“…What?” I asked softly as I leant up, keeping the blankets around me to trap the warmth against my skin. My heart has started to beat harder in my chest.

“I…” Percy’s voice cracked and his ears turned a little red. “…How did you deal with me?”

“…What?” I repeated again, completely confused by his sudden melancholy in the middle of the night. I reached up to rub my tired eyes as Percy turned his face to me, green eyes bubbling with tears.

“How did you deal with me avoiding you after my surgery?” I blinked at him, my grip on the blankets tightening. His eyes looked so broken, his shoulders were quivering and in the light of the skyscrapers, I saw the scars on his body ripple on his skin like fresh paint.

I felt something in my heart clench and an electricity jolted through my stomach and tingled across my skin. The hurt in my chest intensified when I realised that Percy was so much more observant then I’d ever given him credit for.

He’d known all along what he was doing. He knew how hard it was for me. He _knew_. He had known he was hurting me and at the same time, he was hurting himself.

The electricity in my chest heightening into a glowing burn and I cupped my mouth and looked down at the sheets as tears began to spill quickly.

My shoulders shook as I spoke brokenly. “I…I love you,” I admitted shyly, watching his glassy eyes widened in shock. “…that’s how I dealt with it.”

The tears didn’t cease and my shoulders started to tremble, as they spilt over my lips and dribbled down my chin.

“Gods of Olympus I love you,” His voice blew out at the declaration. “I love you so much it hurts (Y:N).” He sobbed and reached out to me and cupped my cheeks. He brought my forehead to his own and our tears meshed together and our noses gnashed.

“I don’t want you to leave me,” Percy admitted through his own tears.

“I don’t want to ruin our relationship because I’m too insecure and weak. You’ve been so patient and I j-just threw you a-aside. I’m so sorry and I don’t want you to forgive me, I _need_ you to because it’s killing me and I can’t live in a world without you by my side, so please—“ I swallowed his nervous ranting in a kiss.

Our first kiss since the surgery.

It was sloppy and salty from our tears and my hands found his neck and I reached up on my knees and closed my eyes. Percy let a whimper slip from his throat as he wrapped his arms around my waist and moved me into his lap.

It was so incredibly intimate that it left us both breathless when he broke away. His lips didn’t wait to come back to mine, and he attacked my mouth like he’d been touch starved.

“You are many things, Percy Jackson,” I whispered into his temple, trying to catch my breath. “Weak is not one of them.” His green eyes widened and his grip on my hips tightened.

“…B-But I thought that you wouldn’t w-want…” He swallows down the thought and I raise an eyebrow.

“It was ugly down there…red and swollen and gross.” He admitted shyly. “I was too disgusted with myself to…tell you. I didn’t want you to touch me when I was so u-ugly.”

My eyes widened and anger curled in my stomach. 

“Shut up dummy,” I said sharply. “You’re gorgeous. And you were worried after having major surgery that your genitals were red and swollen?” I glared at him. His instantly looked embarrassed and almost sheepish.

“I’ll wait until you’re absolutely ready before we do anything okay Perce?” I said as I kiss his forehead.

The tension between us had faded completely and all those disturbing and scary thoughts had evaporated out of my mind. The weight on my chest disappeared and I was left feeling airy and mind-bogglingly happy.

We’d managed to pick up the scraps and sew everything back together in a matter of moments. I smiled against Percy’s skin as he pushed us back into the sheets and allowed me to curl into his chest, resting my head against his neck.

❁

 

“I need golden syrup please Perce,” I said as we strolled down the supermarket aisles. I was currently wrapping some broccoli up in a plastic bag and placing it in the trolley.

“Golden syrup?” The son of Poseidon questioned as he steered around a corner and into confectionaries section.

“I’m making sugar cookies for your mum.”

“Why?”

“She’s been having cravings.” Percy’s green eyes twinkled at the mention of his little sister in the midst of being created. It was cute seeing him get so excited. But I couldn’t help but think about if we were to ever kids.

I wanted to have kids. I didn’t know how many, but I knew I wanted a life with Percy, a long lasting one with a family. I hadn’t expressed these desires to anyone because I knew Percy would probably freak out.

I know we’d saved some of Percy’s sperm before the operation and frozen it just in case Percy ever wanted to have kids with someone, it didn’t necessarily have to be me.

But it wasn’t really brought up between us, like ever. That was a massive stretch for Percy, he still wasn’t all that comfortable with his body, to kiss me for longer than a couple seconds.

So having me impregnated with the sperm he could no longer produce because of his operation would probably be very weird for him. 

He was getting increasingly more confident in his body though. Sometimes he’d sing in the shower which was a telltale indication that he wasn’t worried about what he looked like at that particular moment.

And he always told me when he was feeling too anxious and insecure to leave the house. So we’d just sit on the couch and cuddle while watching midday sitcoms.

Sometimes he’d even let me massage his shoulders and back. He was getting so comfortable in his own skin nowadays that he’d come with me everywhere to do random day-to-day chores.

I heard someone drawing out my name in long syllables. “(Y:N)?” Percy poked my cheek and I snapped away from my thoughts.

I placed the plastic bottle of gooey syrup into our trolley and swallowed down my thoughts.

“You’ve been zoning out a lot this week,” Percy noted. “Everything okay?”

I smiled at him softly and my cheeks went a little pink. “I’m fine Perce, just feeling a bit airy-fairy.” At my choice of words, he snorted and we continued down the chocolate aisle and into the pasta section.

I looked down into the trolley and saw that Percy had deposited some Kit-Kats along with some blue liquorice. I grinned at him and he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

We went down through a selection of pasta. I liked cooking with farfalle but Percy preferred penne so we got both. Tonight I was making a creamy pasta with chicken and sun-dried tomatoes.

But the strangest part of selecting the pasta was Percy wouldn’t stop staring at the home-brand packaging, deep in thought. I stared at him, holding a packet of lasagne on in my hands, amused and confused.

“...How would we have sex now?” He suddenly piped up as he tore his gaze away from the shelf and stared at me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and I blinked in shock.

“…W-What?” I said meekly, my ears burning red. Percy grinned at me with that stupidly handsome smirk.

“How would sex work since I don’t have a dick. Would we use a dildo? vibrator?”

My face turned to the colour of molten lava as I turned to make sure the aisle was empty. My tongue was heavy in my mouth and I resisted the urge to scream in embarrassment.

“Or you could sit on my face?” He added. My eyes went small and I managed to choke on the saliva in my throat. I felt my entire body get hot and my lips trembled in befuddlement.

“Fine then,” Percy sassed. “Don’t answer my questions.” He then spun on his heal and walked from the aisle. I immediately went to follow him but my feet were stuck to the floor like concrete.

I gritted my teeth. “Perseus Jackson, don’t walk away from me!”

❁

The soft spray of water against my aching muscles was just what I needed to relax. I’d had a big day after finishing work at 12 and then I’d gone to help out at camp.

There were so many new demigods and Chiron was having trouble fitting them all into activities. So he had to double the classes, which meant he needed new teachers.

I had a degree in languages and a bachelor of arts so naturally, Percy had asked me if I had any spare time to come down to the Long Island Sound and help out.

It had been awhile since I’d last seen Camp Half-Blood. It was just as beautiful as I remembered it to be during the war with Gaia and travelling with Annabeth trying to find Percy for all those months.

There were so many kids eager to learn ancient Greek and Latin that it was almost hard to contain their excitement. They all wanted to know about the great Percy Jackson and since I was his girlfriend and far more approachable than he was —being mortal and all— I’d been loaded with questions.

I didn’t mind talking about Percy, but I was there to teach the languages. So after thirty minutes, I got people to focus on the more interesting side of linguistics by forcing them to create raps and battle each other.

It ended up being really fun and I got some drake beats in the background to hype them up even more. By the end of the day, they could rap fluent Latin.

But I was utterly exhausted. So the feeling of hot water searing through my scalp made me almost drift off. I washed my hair through with shampoo and then conditioner before I ran my body over with some soap.

The smell of lemongrass filled the small shower and made me go a bit hazy. The roar of the shower distracted me from the white noise of New York cars zipping by the apartment complex. The intoxicating soap filled me to the brim with invigoration and I sighed pleasantly.

“Rough day?” Someone asked as they wrapped their arms around my wet waist and rested their chin on my shoulder. The goop of body cream I had in my hands was washed away as I froze up.

“Percy?” I queried, completely flabbergasted by his appearance in my shower randomly. This past week he’d been overly flirty in his approaches, but I’d never imagined this.

“Hey, babe. Mind if I join…?” He trailed off as his lips wandered over my neck. My stomach curled with lust and I was struggling to keep the wobbles out of my legs as I shivered against him.

His lips were warm and so was his tongue against my jugular. The feeling sent jolts of lazy pleasure through my body and I bit my lip to keep from making noises.

My hands went slack and I stepped back into him, allowing him to creep up my chest and into the valley of my breasts to cup them equally with both of his calloused, warm hands.

I wasn’t going to tell him to stop to check if he was comfortable because his hands seemed to be pretty happy where. And I could feel the grin on my neck as he playfully flicked his thumbs over my hardened pebbles.

A breath escaped me and my head tilted to one side as his lips trailed down it, teeth grazing my skin and tongue clashing against my chin.

“I’d forgotten…” He mumbled into my neck. “How **hot** you are.” His words made the heat between my legs intensify from a small arousal to a wildfire and my knees shook the tiniest bit.

He gave my boobs a rough squeeze, his thumbs and index fingers rolling my nubs between his fingers roughly, the stimulation I was lacking was starting to build up and I knew from the second I got wet that I wasn’t going to last if he kept touching me.

“ _Percy_ …” I groaned softly and wiggled back into his pelvis. He was still wearing jeans but I could feel the warmth of his bare chest against my back.

“It’s alright sweetheart,’ His voice was hotter than before. “I’m gonna take care of you.” He promised as his hands left my breasts and travelled down my stomach, rubbing my wet skin slowly.

The feeling of his hot hands caressing my belly and inching closer and closer to my clit made a lump form in my throat and a tug pull in my gut.

His index finger glided over my vulva and found a comfortable spot on my clit and started to rub in smooth circles.

“ _Oh_ …” I whimpered out as I arched back into his chest and nuzzled my head into the crook of his shoulder. My hands came up to cup the back of his neck and pull his lips down to my own.

I slipped my tongue into his warm mouth and explored every inch of him, prodding his tongue with my own and dragging it across his teeth. He moaned against me, his pace on my clit picking up.

My legs were starting to tremble as he took me faster an faster to heights of pleasure I hadn’t felt in awhile. I didn’t want him to stop kissing me but he was adamant about marking and licking my neck.

He hit a curve bump in my orgasm and I felt a contraction pulse across my nethers and I cried out. Hot pleasure started to spiral up my legs and my muscles tensed up.

“Gods Perce, don’t stop.” I moaned into his neck as a sharp feeling curled up inside my stomach as his pressure on my clit got heavier and heavier.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” I squeaked out as I hit an edge and shuddered. “Percy, I’m gonna come.”

“Give it to me,” Percy grunted into my ear, I could hear the desperation in his voice as his flicks got faster and faster.

“… _fuckfuckfuckfuck,_ Percy!” I flew over the edge and my body shook entirely and a heat exploded in my veins. This flooding sensation overtook me and panned across my body in every area.

It was the quickest orgasm I’d ever had and it left me absolutely boneless. Percy's fingers rolled my clit straight through my orgasm and into the aftershock shudders and until the feeling completely drained from my system.

The only way to explain it —which isn’t very sexy— was that it felt like someone had thrown a chicken off a cliff. I panicked and flailed my wings but I couldn’t fly, and I just plummeted unexpectantly into pure pleasure.

“How was that?” He whispered as he pulled my damp hair away from my shoulder and kissed it softly.

“Amazing.” I hummed against his neck as he turned me around and pulled my thighs up over his jeans and hooked them around his waist. I snuggled against his chest, clinging to him like a baby koala.

❁

 

Percy had been teasing me for weeks now. He’d walk out of the bedroom with just some jeans on or pyjama pants. It was driving me wild because whatever I was doing before he walked it was abandoned and I’d just stare at him and sometimes even glare.

But today was too much. I was trying to study for an upcoming exam whilst balancing my work ours with my boss on the phone and he just had to walk in wearing nothing.

Absolutely nothing. No shirt. No pants. And certainly no underwear. 

Butt naked Percy Jackson.

My mouth had flown agape and I blinked at his shit-eating grin. My stomach curled as my eyes trailed down his entire figure and something primal was unlocked and let out from its restless cage.

“(Y:N)…you there?” My boss called through the phone. I dropped the pen from my hand and slammed my finger down on the red circle to end the call.

I couldn’t believe him. He wasn’t allowed to look this devilfish and cute at the same time. It was making my heart tick like a time bomb.

“You think this is funny don’t you?” I grumbled as my cheeks burned the brightest red possible. My tongue was heavy, my ears were burning and something fiery sparked in my veins.

“ _Maybe_.” He drawled out, his pearly teeth gnashing against his lip, making my belly twist with lust. 

Okay, he shouldn't bite his lip like that when he was naked. That wasn’t allowed.

“Come here,” I commented gruffly as I stood up. This time Percy was the one who blushed, his ears getting burnt as he immediately started squirming.

I motioned with my hands and pointed to the couch. I watched as his green eyes sparkled with excitement. He giddily leapt into my arms like a child. I cupped his neck and shoved my tongue down his throat, using my knees to back him up into the couch and push him over.

He landed on his butt, plopping down on a cushion and staring at me in confusion. I straddled his naked waist, my lips coming to his neck and taking his jugular into my mouth with a violent suck.

My hands found the small of his back and I pressed the tips of my fingers against his spine, getting him to arch into me. His eyes were screwed up in pained pleasure when I dragged my teeth over his throat, palming my hands to make his hips twist.

“What are you…”

“I’m gonna show you why I like sitting on your face,” I grunted out as I as I wrapped my arms around his torso and hefted his body onto my face.

His vagina looked like a faded stitched up build-a-bear if that made sense. Completely and utterly new and dripping with vaginal fluid. I don’t know why he’d made such a big deal out of it because he had a cute vagina and a cute clit.

I settled my hands on his thighs and licked a long strip against his slit and I felt his warmth trickle across my lips. Percy’s green eyes widened and he gasped, his hips lifting in uncertainty to the new feeling.

I soothed my hands over his hips again and gave him a look. I don’t know what Percy saw, but it obviously changed his mind and he settled back against my mouth.

I stretched and flattened my tongue against his folds, feeling his warmth drench my mouth and intoxicate me. Eating Percy out made me finally understand why people liked it so much.

It was warm and tasted weird, but it was a great weird, a sexy weird. And the look on Percy’s face made any hygiene related nausea in the back of head vaporise.

I tilted my head back a bit and the coarseness of my tastebuds rubbed against his clit and his hips shuddered and I whine left his lips.

“Oh, _fuuuuck_ that feels good.” Percy relished as he rocked his hips against my face and ran a hand through his hair. I raised an eyebrow and forced my taste buds against his clit again.

“I never — _nmmngh_ —k-knew…” He panted out as I brought two fingers to the back of his heat and curled a digit inside his vagina. His eyes bugged and he bucked his hips against my face.

I’d done my research on this topic and I knew Percy wouldn’t be able to come for vaginal stimulation alone. But I knew how distractingly good it was having a finger inside you when someone was going down on you.

I stopped lapping at his clit and turned my attention to running licks up and down his slit, collecting all the wetness and examining each and every shudder resonating from Percy’s face. It felt good to tease him. 

“Fuck you.” He said making me laugh against his folds. The vibration sent his nethers pulsing against my lips and he got warmer.

I focused on licking each side of clit but not giving him direct contact. I wanted his orgasm to build so intensely that it left him boneless. I licked up and back down again, wiggling into the crevices of his vagina.

My fingers twisting and pulling forward inside of him, feeling around and exploring him. Percy let out a moan from the back of his throat and he pulled me by the hair.

He tilted his head back and fell off my face, his back landing on the couch. I blinked at him before bursting out laughing at his mistake. The son of Poseidon’s cheeks burned and he shied away as I wiped my lips and shimmied myself forward and spread his thighs apart.

I place each hand on his narrow hips and pressed my lips back against his folds. My fingers no longer inside of him, instead they were tracing small circles on his pelvis.

“… _(Y:NNNNN)_ ,” Percy whined, threading his hands through my hair and tugging on it. I raised an eyebrow at his whine and finally stopped torturing his clit. I wrapped my lips around the tiny bundle of nerves and took a deep suck.

“ _Nnnngh_!” Percy groaned out, his hips rolling against my face as his muscles started to tighten. My jaw was getting numb and if my tongue could cramp up, it would’ve.

“Good?” I asked, nibbling my teeth across his clit. Percy’s hips jerked and his hands twisted in my hair.

“Mmmhm, shut up.” He said, his eyes screwing shut in pleasure. I shrugged my shoulder and swiped my tongue over his clit, giving one large suck as his body froze up and he mewled.

“I’m gonna come,” Percy said with urgency.

“Finally,” I mumbled against his clit. His shoulders shook and he smiled down at me.

Percy came laughing, tears egging in the corners of his eyes.

❁


End file.
